Deadworld (Created by Devan4590)
Deadworld is a concept created by Devan4590. Concept The main concept of Deadworld is that it's the afterlife or place where souls go when they die. It goes by many names. Most of these names pertain to layers of it. Layers #Limbo/Purgatory: The first layer. It's where a soul goes to be judged on which layer of deadworld it will reside in. #The Country: The outer rim of second layer. It's where most people go. They just live their afterlives here. It just looks like a countryside, and the only one with a varying appearance and regular trace vaults. ##Also known as Heaven. Just Heaven. #The Kingdom: The third layer. It's where the purest and holiest go. Only specified persons can enter, and only those deemed most worthy will rule it. ##It's also known as the Kingdom of Heaven. The Country The country looks like a countryside, but there are metal, cylindrical vaults that hold spirits that seek isolation scattered all over the place. The Kingdom is visible on the horizon, but it can't be accessed by everyone. The main varying factor is the weather. For those whom feel complete or content with death will often see clearer skies with intermittent clouds. However, those who are otherwise do not, for they see miserably gloomy weather. In addition, the living will see the same as incontent spirits. Laws *Do not damage another soul's house. *Do not tamper with trace vaults. They will open on their own. *Do not leave. *No living beings are allowed. Penalty includes death and forced trace vault. *Only communicate with the living through listed devices or specified procedures. *Do not make another soul's afterlife miserable. *No dark magic. Entering The way a soul enters the Deadworld is that they die. However, a gem can also enter the deadworld temporarily by being corrupted, this is because the normal soul is replaced by a corrupt soul, which if the corrupt are cured, they will return from the Deadworld. However, for a living being to enter the Deadworld alive requires dark magic or the power of a diety. Doing so is illegal. 2 ways this can be done. # Runic Transport: Using runes created by carving symbols into gems, one can teleport to the deadworld, but it's one way. # Forbidden Portal: This will create a two way portal between the deadworld and the normal world. This requires dark magic, and is forbidden to use. Leaving For gems who were corrupted, reversing corruption is one of the only ways to leave the deadworld without the use of Dark Magic. However, for a soul to leave it requires necromancy and having it possess a vessel in the regular worlds. However, this requires dark magic. But also, one of the ways for a soul to leave is with a living being. The way a Living being can leave is via la runic teleport, but this requires more runes or magic battery to recharge them. This can also carry any souls or beings with the user as they leave. They can also use forbidden portals, but until the portal closes, anyone can use it. Just make sure you're on the right side or you don't let anything through that you'll regret later. Category:A to Z Category:Places